


Through a Dragon's Tears

by Sakurawolf23



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, but a loveable one, but happy times happen eventually, chespie ships them, poor alain, poor mairin, steven is a troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurawolf23/pseuds/Sakurawolf23
Summary: He took her. He took her and its all my fault





	Through a Dragon's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/

Mairin's POV

 _'He left. He left without me.'_ That's all that I could think of as I ride the helicopter back to the Kalos region. "Chespin ches." I look down at the Chespin that is sitting in my lap, as it looks at me with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay Chespie. Really I am." I say in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Che che ches." he repies with a doubtful look, but at least he left it alone for a bit.

I know that he left me behind so that i wont get into anymore dangerous situations and that he cares about me and all. But that still doesnt make me miss him any less. I nod off to sleep with him still in my thoughts.

I wake up some time later in time to see the helicopter land. Chespie was still asleep in my lap as I looked out the windows to get my bearings. Nothing, nothing as far as the eye could see. Well there was some stuff but it was just barren cliffs, rocks, and sand. I didnt see any water and there were no pokemon to be seen in the land or sky. All in all it was pretty desolate. I started to get a bit nervous as I moved Chespie from my lap to the seat. "Ches ches ches." Chespin protested softly. ' _Hmm, cute.'_ I then wen to go find the pilot to ask where we are at the moment. I finally see him outside talking to a Garchomp. ' _Hey, that Garchomp looks familiar.'_

Alain's POV

"Alain. Hey, Alain!" I snapped back into focus as Steven snaps his fingers in front of my face.

"Uhh, yeah, what?" "You were spaced out basically the whole time I was talking.

''What's wrong?" he asked with slight concern. ' _Yeah, what is wrong?'_ I think even though i know the answer. ' _Mairin.'_ She has been in my mind ever since I left her. _I had to._ But that didnt mean i wanted to. ' _But why? '_ She is just a friend. A friend who i would do anything to protect and her the same. A friend of which when she smiles give me chills, but good ones. A friend whose eyes rivals the sunset themselves. ' _A friend...who I miss.'_ But why? I focus back on Steven was currently talking and hadnt noticed that I had spaced out again.

"Anyway we are about to land at Lysander's lab ." Steven tells me as he gets ready to get off.

"Hmm." was my only answer as i space out again.

Mairin's POV

' _Hey, that Garchomp looks familiar'._ As I near the pilot and his Garchomp, an uneasy feeling came but i pushed it away as i neared the pilot.

"This is a great plan Garchoo." said the pilot. ' _Garchoo?'_ Why does that sound familiar and the voice too, but couldn't quite place it.

"Hey, where are we?" i asked startling the two. As they turned around, I suddenly remembered why they were so familiar to me.

Normal POV

"Aren't you Dragon Tamer Remo? You know the one that lost to my friend Alain?'' Mairin asks.

''Yes and he made a fool out of me. I do _**NOT**_ like being made a fool of.'' Remo replies with a dark tint to his voice. ''And where we are is a place where there is no other people or pokemon for miles and miles around.'' he then says with bit of a sly smirk to his face.

''Oh, uh, well i'll just get back in the helicopter and wait for us to lift off again.'' says Mairin as she wonders mildly as how he is the pilot in the first place. As she turned around Remo grabs her wrist and pulls her toward him.

''If you didn't hear me clearly, I said that I don't like being made a fool of.'' Remo says as he grips her wrist tighter, as she begin to struggle.

''Let-let me go!'' screamed Mairin as she kicked him in the shin. Remo then picked Mairin up by the throat lifting her off the ground while saying,

''No, no, no. See your friend Alain had made me look stupid. And you, my dear girl, is my little revenge against him.'' He tightens his hand around her making her scream in pain and fear.

Chespie who was sleeping in the carrier heard his trainer scream and ran outside to see what the problem was. He ran out only to find his trainer being held up in the air with a man's hand around her throat, with tears streaming down her face. Chespie then used pin missile and aimed it at Remo's hand.

''Ah, shit!'' cursed Remo while dropping Mairn to the ground leaving her to breathe in large amounts of air.

''Chespie!'' Mairin then yells, happy to see her pokemon. Remo then looks from Mairin to Chespie before kicking her back to the ground when she attempted to get up and ordered Garchoo before commanding,

''Garchoo mega evolve and get that Chespin.'' Mairin who knew that Chespie wouldnt win against any mega evolved pokemon ordered him to run.

''Run, Chespie! Go and get help!'' Chespie at first hesitated. ''Go, Chespie. NOW!'' At that Chespie then begin to run. Remo who had just figured out Mairin's plan got mad, kicked Mairin once more and ordered his Garchomp to go find and kill that Chespin. ''Gar, gar garchomp.'' was its reply as it flew off to find Chespie.

Garchoo found Chespie not even two minutes later as it began aiming various moves at the poor pokemon. Chespie then got an idea and used pin missile and aimed it at Garchoo's face. When Garchoo had finally gotten through the mirage of pin missiles, it then used a carefully aimed Dragon Claw and speared it through Chespie's body who was in the middle of using dig. But, what? Chespie's body then turned to smoke, Garchoo had realized that Chespie had used the moves Dig _**and**_ Double Team. Not knowing which one was the real one had given Chespie time to escape.

''So Garchoo, did you do it?'' asked Remo.

''Gar.'' it replied while nodding its head. ''Good. Now if you will excuse me I'm off for some fun.'' Remo then said while heading for the room that Mairin was held captive in. Garchomp sighed, glad that his trainer believed his lie.

Alain's POV

We finally gotten to Lysander's lab and even then she was still in my thoughts. For some reason i couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, but as i looked around there was nothing was wrong that i could see. Charizard, along with Steven's Metagross and Lysander's Pyroar were out their pokeballs and were playing amongst themselves, and Lysander and Steven were happily talking about something too. I just shrug and walked towards them.

'' So, Alain how are you?'' Lysander asks me.

''Oh? Oh, I'm fine.'' I replied back as I watched the pokemon do several contest to show off their strengths. _'Mairin would love this.'_ My eyes widens slightly as i realized what i was doin again _. 'But she would and you know that.'_

'' Hey can I borrow a camera or something?'' I asked Steven and Lysander.

''Yeah, here. Why do you want a camera though?'' Steven asked while handing me a small pokeball shapped camera. ''Just want to, you know.'' I replied back as I recorded what the pokemon was doing.

''OK then, lets get to buisness gentlemen.'' Lysander said as he turned to enter the building with his Pyroar, who was in the middle of seeing who had the best flamethrower, at his side.

''I know why you wanted to record that. You can keep it so you can give it to her.'' Steven whispered as he past by me.

'' I, uhhh.'' I murmered to myself as I pocketed the camera blushing a good bit. '' Hey, Charizard, Metagross, are ya'll coming or what!'' I called to the two pokemon who were in the middle of seeing of who could fly the highest. _'I hope she likes it.'_

Mairin's POV

 _'It hurts. It hurts so much.'_ I winced as I try to lift my arm and body off the ground into a sitting position. I look around the room that I am held prisoner in. Its nothing really, just four walls, a door that is locked, and a small only window was coming from a small window four feet above me. Apparently my room is in some small cave inside one of the cliffs. I winced again as the pain started to come back. There were cuts and bruises on my legs, arms, and torso. I think that i have a cut lip too. I cry as I suddenly remembered somthing _. 'Chespie'_ Chespie is dead, at least that what Remo had told me. I didn't want to belive it, but the way he gloats about it. ' _Its has to be true then, right?'_ I hear the door begin to unlock and open. Its Remo and he is holding a phone.

''Hey, I want you to call up your friend Alain.'' he tells me as he tosses the phone to me. ''NOW.'' I then dial the only number that I know. _'Pick up Alain, please pick up.'_

Alain's POV

Me, Steven, and Lysander are sitting in Lysander's lab with our pokemon, discussing our next step, when Lysander's big screen on the wall starts ringing, indicating an incoming call. We all go quiet as Lysander answers it.

''Yes?'', Lysander answers.

''Yes, is this Alain, I need to speak to you.'' said the unkown voice _. 'What, me?'_ I think as a Steven and Lysander look a me with equally surprised faces.

''Uh,yes, this is him.'' I replied back as I shrugged at Steven, not knowing whats going on either.

''Well if you don't recognize this voice, this is Dragon Tamer Remo. You know the one you took the evolutionary stone from?''

''What do you mean 'I took it from you', I won it fair and square.'' I state matter-of-factly.

''Yeah, well you made me look like a fool and amateur, so i want a rematch.'' he states back. ''I dont give rematches to people that I've beaten.''

"Is that so? I have some _ **thing**_ that you might want back.''he says sounding smug.

''What could I want from you?''

''Alain, help!'' screamed a very recognizable voice.

''Mairin?!'' asked Steven.

''Alain please help me. Alain please!'' yelled a frantic and desperate Mairin.

''Hey be quiet you.'' Remo warned her.

''Alain save me please!''

''I said be quiet you dumb bitch!'' yelled Remo as a slapping sound could be heard and Mairin softly crying.

''Dont you dare touch her again!'' I yelled, full of rage.

''Too late for that, dear boy, she makes a wonderful toy. If you know what I mean.'' he says with that smug ass voice again. _'Wait, he didn't... did he?'_ My anger boils through me as he continues talking.

''I dont want the stone back, only a rematch, and come alone, just you and your Charizard. And if you are not here in three days she will end up like her poor Chespin, dead. Here are the coordinates.'' and with that the line went dead. There was an uncomfortable angry silence in the office before I screamed and puched my fist into the wall next to me.

''Sorry Lysander.'' I said as my bangs cover my eyes.

''Thats okay''

''I-I have to go.'' I said as I get up to leave the room. ''

''Ok. we will discuss a rescue plan when you come back.'' Lysander said.

 _'He took her, he took her and its all my fault.'_ Why? Why her, she does nothing to anybody. She is too sweet, she wouldnt hurt a Flygon. He killed Chespie too? I cant even begin to think what Mairin is feeling right now. Hurt, alone, scared. _'And if your not here in three days...'_ I shut my eyes close as that last one rings through my head. The possibility that Mairin might die is too much for me. I pace back and forth in my room, trying not to lose it when Steven enters.

Normal POV

''Hey, Alain. You okay?'' Steven asks as he sits on the floor next to the door.

''What do you think?'' says Alain with far more bite then he intended to.

''Hey pacing isn't going to help. Come sit with big bro.'' Steven said holding his hand out.

''.......'' Alain asks sitting beside Steven on the floor. Unknown to the both of them, the camera that was still inside Alain's pocket had turned on and started recording.

"Lysander is thinking up a plan to save her." Steven says looking at Alain from the corner of his eye.

"I know its my fault. Because of me she got kidnapped." Alain said tears at his eyes. "what if she dies?'' Alain asks looking straight at Steven.

''She wont we have a pla-'' Steven says before being interupted by Alain.

''And what if that plan fails? I cant live without her. Okay I'll admit it. I-I-I...I fucking **LOVE** her! And because of me she is is getting hurt, all...because..of...me.'' Alain says before breaking into a sob at the last one. Steven then just gets up and hugs Alain as he sobs on his shoulder.

''Thats it bro just let it all go.'' Then the camera stopped recording.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sakurawolf23.tumblr.com/


End file.
